Cuando él me amaba
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Cuando él me amaba, todo era felicidad, lo acompañaba en su soledad y secaba sus lágrimas de pesar. Todo lo que pasamos lo recuerdo bien y espero escuchar nuevamente su voz diciendo "Te amo" pero eso solamente ocurrira en un pasado, cuando él me amo.


_**Hey!**_

Lamento estar tan ausente con mis long-fics, pero no he tenido tiempo para ellos, me han llegado más one-shots y tareas en la escuela, el examen para la universidad cada vez se acerca más.

Como pueden ver, cada vez demuestro mi verdadera forma de escribir, mis historias en las que no ocupo a BTR no son románticas de amor eterno, son de un eterno, pero sufrir y lamentación por la muerte, ¡SÍ! Todas mis historias llevan muerte XD

Ya sin decirles otra cosa, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Cuando él me amaba.**_

_Cuando él me amaba, todo era felicidad en mi vida, no había nada en que preocuparse más de lo que deberíamos en serio, simplemente sabíamos que todo saldría bien, mientras fuéramos positivos._

_Siempre estábamos juntos, siempre. Desde que éramos unos pequeños niños hasta ahora. Cuando nos conocimos de inmediato hicimos "Clic" y eso nos convirtió en algo que no se puede remplazar como una bombilla, en amigos y un grado más alto que esto, en mejores amigos convirtiéndose en la persona más importante de mi vida, sin necesidad de despreciar a mis familiares y demás mejores amigos, pero en serio se convirtió en el mundo a mi alrededor._

_Cuando él me amaba, todo era felicidad, pero muchas veces incontables, fue tristeza inimaginable, pero lo bueno de esta historia era que yo lo tenía y él me tenía a mí, para corresponder una grata sonrisa o para secar unas crueles lágrimas, siempre haciéndonos sentir mejor._

_Llegamos a Los Ángeles y todo comenzó a cambiar, pero de la manera buena para ambos. De un momento a otro y sin entenderlo siquiera ya éramos novios, sabiendo que seriamos nuestro ayer, nuestro hoy y con toda seguridad nuestro futuro… nos equivocamos y mucho._

_Todo acabo, así como nunca supe en que momento comenzó, tampoco me di cuenta en que momento termino mi hermoso sueño de amor, volviéndose total desilusión con respecto a…. TODO._

_Ahora ya no quiero vivir, tal vez te suene a una exageración, pero odio todo lo que ocurre cuando te sientes mal. Siempre están las personas que son tus amigas y de buen corazón que intentan reparar lo que se ha roto en ti…. Eso es lo que más me causa repugnancia._

_Te preguntaras con mucha seguridad y justificación ¿Qué demonios pasa con este chico? Debería de estar alegre por lo que pasa, esas personas en verdad lo quieren._

_Eso no me lo puedo negar pero… ¿Cómo van a saber todo lo que sufro? Es cuando entran aquellas palabras que hacen que me sienta aún peor "Entiendo por lo que estás pasando" ¡Esas son las peores palabras! ¿Cómo conocerán lo que estoy sintiendo si no pasaron todo lo que yo pase con él?_

_Es por eso que odio todo esto, pero ahora me he salido de mi tema central, contarte como era mi vida cuando él me amaba._

_Fueron los mejores días de mi vida, porque en realidad él fue mi vida._

_Decirte que fue mi todo sería poco, que fue mi razón de sonreír, que ahora es mi razón de llorar… siempre ha sido mi razón para todo._

_No sé si me amaba con certeza, pero la verdad quiero creer, creeré que era de esa manera, que me amaba incondicionalmente como yo le amaba, como le sigo amando._

_Cuando él me amaba, no tenía problemas en mi vida… en realidad sí los tenía, pero siempre estaba para demostrarme que todo mejoraría pasara lo que pasara._

_Creo que tengo que contestar una gran pregunta ¿Por qué se ha ido de mi vida? Pero algo más importante ¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de que ya no me ama?_

_Seguramente tendrás algunas teorías, estoy seguro de eso._

_Mi amado rubio, no, no me engaño con otro chico, siempre me ha sido fiel._

"_El amor se acabó" Claro que no, el día que me dejo de amar era nuestro aniversario de un año más como novios._

_Entonces ¿Qué demonios paso con él?_

_Te puedo decir, antes de revelar lo que paso, que todos aquellos recuerdos hermosos siguen vivos en mí, aquella unión que teníamos, solamente nosotros dos existíamos, lo acompañaba en sus momentos de soledad, nunca se negó al tonto chico nerd._

_Poco a poco me ha ido olvidando, bueno, creo que me olvido de un solo golpe, es más, ya ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de recordar._

_Solamente te diré que ahora ya no está conmigo, y que te puedo ase__gurar que ya no me ama con la seguridad de que un muerto, te deja de amar._

_Me he quedado solo, sin alguien a quién corresponder mis sonrisas, ni secar sus lágrimas, sin una persona a la que tenga unión, sin nadie a quién a compañar en sus momentos de soledad._

_Y sigo esperando escuchar su voz diciendo te amo, pero eso solamente ocurrirá en aquel pasado, cuando él..._

_ **Me amo.**_

* * *

Dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
